Task Force 589 Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Task Force 589 Wiki. Please read before editing. Introduction to the purpose of this Wiki This Wiki was created to share the stories of the Task Force 589 and the Zombie Resistance, created by a group of friends. We must emphasize that this Wiki is not an RPG site; even though the stories are from RPGs, they are from live-action RPGs. Now that this point is made clear, we must also add that this does not mean no one else can edit the pages on this Wiki. On the contrary, this Wiki needs other users in addition to us in order to stay alive and function properly. This Manual of Style will help you get started. Wiki Layout: Page Types Before we get into editing pages, there are four basic page types on the Wiki that need to be defined. Transcript Pages These are the actual records of the stories, taken almost word for word from the event they were completed at. We must ask that users not make content changes to these pages, as they serve as the primary source material for most of the pages on the Wiki. Story Summary Pages These are for the summaries of the Transcript pages. Everything you need to fill in the blanks for these pages can be found in the corresponding Transcript Page. Weapon Pages These are for the weapons used in the stories. Note that these pages are for fictional weapons that are unique to the 589 and Zombie storylines. Character Pages These are the background Bios for the characters of the 589 and Zombie storylines. As a general rule for Shielded pages of this type, we ask that you refrain from editing the “Background” and “Personality” sections of pages marked by the Shielded Template. (More on the Shielded Template later) Categories and Organization Pages are sorted by topic into three main Categories: The 589 Storyline This is the primary storyline of the Wiki. In this category, there are three sub-categories. 589 Characters This category is for the Character Pages of the 589 Storyline. Pages are further sub-divided into “Task Force 589” and “OpFor” sub-categories. Mission Logs This category is for the Story Summary Pages of the 589 Storyline. Mission Transcripts This category is for the Transcript Pages having to do with the 589 Storyline. The Zombie Apocalypse This is for the Zombie RP Storyline. Like the 589 Storyline Category, there are three sub-categories. Zombie Apocalypse Characters This category is for Character Pages of the Zombie RP Storyline. Pages are further sub-divided into “Zombie Resistance” and “Infected” sub-categories. Survivors’ Logs This category is for Story Summary Pages of the Zombie RP Storyline. Zombie Transcripts This category is for the Transcript Pages of the Zombie RP Storyline. Weapons This category is rather self-explanatory. But, to be clear on the fact, this category is for organizing the Weapons Pages. Editing Pages General Note When editing on the Wiki, we ask that you refrain from using foul or offensive language. First three instances will be let off with only a warning and the instance of offensive language will be removed. After that, violators will be blocked and the instance of offensive language will be removed. The time period in which the user will be blocked will be at the discretion of the Admin. Also, please keep the content of the pages on-topic. Any off-topic material will be removed. Mission Log Pages When creating a new Mission Log Page, we request that you use the page Operation Cold Shoulder as a model for the Mission Logs. Names for Mission Log Pages are the names of their accompanying Transcript Pages without the “/Transcript” part. (i.e. “Operation Cold Shoulder/Transcript” would become “Operation Cold Shoulder”) Please start by using the Level Infobox Template, filling in the fields with the information found in the accompanying Transcript Page. From there, write a summary of the events in the Transcript Page, dividing it into segments of significant events as you go. Continue by adding the 589 Members Gallery, the Weapons Gallery, and the Transcript section with a link to the Transcript Page. Finish by adding the “Mission Logs” Category, and then you’re done! Character Pages Please use the _____ Page as a model for making a new Character Page. Character Pages on a single character start with the Soldier Infobox Template, filled in with the appropriate information about that character; otherwise, continue with the process. After writing a one-sentence description of the character, proceed to write a Background Section on that character’s history prior to their first appearance to the storyline. After that, write an Operations Section to detail their appearances in the 589 Storyline. If the character has met their demise in the 589 Storyline, then please record it into a Death Section. Finish by adding a Personality Section, to describe the character’s personality and make any important notes on their views of other characters, and a Quotes Section for memorable quotes from the 589 Storyline. Don’t forget to add the Character to the Characters Category at least, if not to the proper category of their affiliation! (i.e. Task Force 589 or OpFor) Weapons Pages As we are still developing the Style for Weapons Pages, we ask that users refrain from editing them or adding anything. Note on Zombie RP Pages The Zombie RP Page Styles are still in the process of being developed, so please do not create or edit any pages in that category yet. Shielded Template Pages There are certain pages on the Wiki that have sections that we’d like to maintain ourselves, such as the pages on the Task Force 589 members. These pages will be marked at the very top of the page with the Shielded Template. The “shielded” sections will be listed on the corresponding Discussion page, so please check there and take note of what’s shielded. Please note that the Shielded Template is different from the Protected Template, in that the Protected Template blocks vandalism to the page while the Shielded Template indicates that a page has sections that shouldn’t be edited without permission. The Database Forum We realize that not all the information you may need is listed in the Transcript Pages. For example, how can you write an article on a character when their Background information isn’t clearly written anywhere? If you can’t find the information you need to complete a section, either write what you do know or write “This section is classified” for 589 Pages and “This record is incomplete” for Zombie Pages. From there, post a request on the Database Forum for the information you need and one of the Admins will get back to you with the information. Guidelines for the structure of these posts are listed on this page . Blogs, Talk Pages, and Discussion Pages: As with all of the page types, we especially ask that users refrain from using foul or offensive language on these page types. Discussion Pages Please keep the posts relevant to issues on the corresponding article page. Talk Pages and Blogs At this point, Talk Pages and Blogs have only two restrictions: Keep them clean and free of personal information. What you SHOULD do User talk pages: If somebody posts a message on your talk page, respond with a new section on the other user's talk page. It's really not necessary to post a reply on your own page - they won't see it. Article talk pages: If replying to a statement made by another user, respond below them. If you're leaving a new message and the talk page is already established, use the "New Section" tab. ALWAYS SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH ~~~~ (FOUR TILDES) IT MAKES RESPONDING A HECK OF A LOT EASIER. Closing Notes If there are any questions on these matters, please feel free to contact an Admin for clarification. Thank you in advance for your contributions. Category:Community